Uryu Ishida
'Introduction' Uryū Ishida (石田 雨竜, Ishida Uryū) is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town. He is a Doctor at Karakura Hospital, and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a former member of the Wandenreich with the designation "A'" '- "The Antithesis", one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"), and his future successor. He is now a soldier for the Alliances 4th Division. 'Personality' 'History (Bleach manga)' Uryu was born to Ryukken Ishida and Kanae Katagiri not after long Masaki Kurosaki infection by a Hollow to whom Ryūken's mother originally intended him to marry. Around six years ago his mother lost consciousness on the day of Masaki's death. This was the result Yhwach's Auswählen as result she died three months as well as lost her powers. H During his childhood, he mostly spent time with his grandfather who he would often train with. His father took his duties as a Qunicyto a lesser extent, due to I not being a proper or claiming that it was not a profitable occupation. They do not appear to be on very good terms as a result, given Uryū's casual use of his father's given name.Sōken understands Ryūken's reasoning, since being a Quincy is more about justice than material rewards, and Ryūken has a family to support on which his grandfather told him he would understand some day, but thus far this is not the case. As father began dissecting his wife's corpse much to his sons dismay and he begged his father to stop. That day, he decided he would never become a doctor. At young age he watched his grandfather be killed in front of him by a bunch of Hollows and was unable to protect him is one of the reasons why he hates the Humans/Soul Reapers, who did not come to rescue Sōken in time. At some point before entering Soul Reaper World/Soul Society he found out the Mayuri Kurotsuchi had bribed some Soul Reapers to not protecting the Quincy that they had been assigned to protect so that he could take their Souls for research at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and learn that his grandfather died screaming his name while being dissected causing some pent up anger towards captain. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Aster Mountains Arc Mount Hokabe Arc 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Relationships' Sternritter Alliance Coalition Chiyo ' Uyru respects Lady Chiyo because she reminds Uryu of his own grandfather Sōken. He isn't particularly fond of harming the elderly and as such Chiyo was enamoured with him. 'Powers and Abilities Uryu is a talented young Quincy, since training at a young age, Uryu has developed some techniques that enables him to train at a much quicker rate. The revived member of the Honorable Siblings of the Hidden Sand, Chiyo, even commented on his potential, even wondering if he could face against Sasori of the Akatsuki and Gaara, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. He was even able to defeat Shura, a Priest of Enel and quickly defeat Chiyo through the clever uses of his Schrift. Due to the dangers of his Schrift - "The Antithesis", the Coalition, has labeled him as "Number 30" on their Coalition Blacklist, even Shamon the 2nd Kazekage even commented that his powers would prove dangerous for many individuals, including the Acts Of Chaos. Due to his former position as Crown Prince of the Wandenreich, the World Government placed a very high bounty of 750,000,000 beri's on him. Master Archer: '''When a Quincy becomes more skilled using their Bow and Heilig Pfeil, they gain more power and precision with their arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. Uryū Ishida has greatly increased his power and skill throughout his association with Ichigo Kurosaki, and is a prime example of this growth. He has great accuracy, able to instantly kill Hollows with one arrow. During the Ryoka Invasion, he fights Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, another projectile-type user, and easily defeats him. After defeating him, Uryū fires two arrows through his soul chain and soul sleep, preventing him from ever harming anyone again (he attempted to attack Orihime Inoue). '''Expert Swordsman: '''During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Even though it is really an arrow, and his main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that Uryū has some ability with the sword. He also uses his Seele Schneider against Senbonzakura, and successfully holds his ground for a short time. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Uryū is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. When a street gang came to Karakura High School to cause trouble, Uryū calmly approached them, and showed his skill by easily subduing them (albeit with some assistance from Ichigo). Like his weapon style, Uryū's bare-handed style is more about precise strikes than brute force. '''Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: '''Aside from his Quincy powers, Uryū is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Uryū can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. He is able to deduce Ichigo's spiritual level, that Ichigo acquired his Shinigami powers in mid-May, and Rukia Kuchiki's real identity. '''The Antithesis (完全反立(アンチサーシス), Anchisāshisu; Japanese for "Perfect Anti-Setup"): Uryū can designate any two targets and completely reverse anything that has already occurred between the two of them. For example, if Uryū were to be greatly injured while fighting an opponent, he could reverse what occurred between himself and his enemy, simultaneously healing himself while grievously wounding his opponent. Or if he was infected by some sort of poison, he could reverse the effects and place the poison onto his enemy. According to Jugram Haschwalth, it is the only power capable of countering Yhwach's The Almighty, which Yhwach acknowledged when he made him his successor, and proven too when he was able to land a hit on Yhwach, with the Quincy King noticing. As such because of his dangerous Schrift the Coalition labeled him on their Blacklist. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Uryu primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryū commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Uryū is highly skilled in the use of the technique, keeping up with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who complimented his skill, stating it was a skill that was hard to master, especially at such a young age] Uryū has also learned a variation of the technique, which creates a platform of Reishi under the user's feet. Originally used while traveling to Hueco Mundo, he has found a use for it outside of the Garganta and can carry others with him on the platform. Gintō Expert: '''He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; Uryū can even use his own energy, rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Gintō was his primary weapon of choice, albeit only, against an incomplete Arrancar during the Arrancar Invasion. He was only able to injure it before his father saved him, but this feat alone was great, as he could not use any of his Quincy abilities at the time. '''Spiritual Awareness: '''As a Quincy, Uryū can sense Hollows at a significant distance. He sensed a new Hollow in an area before either Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki sensed its arrival. He also knew which direction it was in. '''Great Spiritual Power: Uryū has displayed a high amount of spiritual energy. He has mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike. This, on top of his own energyreserves, lends him plenty of strength in combat. When his father restored his powers, Uryū's spiritual force proves so great that it took them a week or so to finish, and his father still needed to draw out a stronger arrow (as opposed to shooting him single-handedly) to restore his powers and exhaust him completely. His Reiatsu is light-blue. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Uryū has a new bow. It is smaller in size, resembling his father's. An arrow forms down the middle of each side of the bow, with a line that crosses it near the center. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): As with his previous bows, Uryū can draw Reishi from the surrounding area and form arrows with it. However, his Heilig Pfeil are significantly different; they have noticeable arrowheads, and their ends are shaped like a Quincy Zeichen with the arms bent back. * Licht Regen (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Uryū no longer needs to visibly collect Reishi along his left shoulder in preparation for using this technique, and can unleash a barrage of Heilig Pfeil upon his target near-instantaneously. * W'ärmesuche Regen '(German for "Would Sweep Rain"): * K'äfig '(German for "Cage"): Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): Uryū is highly capable of using the soul-cutting sword with great proficiency, easily defeating Cirucci Sanderwicci with it, despite his lack of practice beforehand (Uryū had just recently stolen the weapons from his father's storage room). 'Trivia' Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Black List Category:Marksman Category:Keen Intellect Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Noble Category:Sternitter Category:Former Villain Category:Ishida Family Category:2nd Fleet Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Ichigo's Group Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Earth